The present invention relates to a resin composition obtained by adding an antistatic agent to a nitrile graft copolymer or a mixture thereof with a nitrile random copolymer. This composition possesses an antistatic property, which, practically, is not lowered by washing, and also has excellent processability.
As resins with transparency and hardness, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polystyrene (PSt), polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), polycarbonate (PC), acrylonitrile-styrene (AS) resins, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resins, and nitrile resins of a high unsaturated nitrile content are used, but these resins tend to be easily charged with static electricity and thus are liable to attract dust and dirt.
Some of the resins obtained by adding an anti-static agent to the above listed resins temporarily exhibit lowered electrical resistance. However, such resins, when shaped into articles, have a drawback in that their antistatic effect is drastically impaired upon washing of their surfaces, for example, with water. Further, in general, these resins cannot be thoroughly kneaded with antistatic agents because of the poor compatibility therebetween, and, moreover, are liable to become too smooth for the forming or shaping operation, resulting in poor processability in most cases.
On the other hand, when used in a large quantity to obtain an improved antistatic property, an antistatic agent bleeds so excessively over the surface of the shaped resin article that dust and dirt adhere thereonto in some cases.